As wireless data service demands have grown, a conventional response has been to increase the number and capacity of conventional cellular Base Stations (Macro-Cells). However, Macro Cell sites are becoming less available, and available spectrum limits how much additional capacity can be derived from a given Macro Cell. Accordingly, small cell radios and antenna combinations have been developed to “fill in” underserved or congested areas that would otherwise be within a macro site. Deployment of small cells, particularly in Urban environments is expected to continue to grow.
Currently known small cells integrate an access radio and antenna and a back-haul radio and antenna in a single assembly. Often, heat sink fins are exposed. Such small cell radios may face opposition to installation due to poor aesthetics. Also, they are typically too heavy for a single person to lift, and require lifting machinery (a crane or bucket truck) to install on a pole. Such radios also typically lack a path for sector or carrier growth, have RF “blind spots” caused by a mounting pole, and lack flexibility in back-haul links, or selective provision of additional services. Integrated base station antennas in access radios offer poor RF delivery which can result in reduced capacity handling and higher costs.